Pirates and treasure
by A single star
Summary: A one shot Emma and Killian are given the job of babysitting one night but will it all run smoothly for them?


**A/N So this is a little one shot about Emma and Hook babysitting baby Neal, i would like to thank Alicia for the idea.**

**i don't own anything**

Emma stood at the door to the loft and listened as Snow ran through the list of things to do for the tenth time. She knew that her mother was just putting off leaving because she was still a little scared of leaving Neal. And Emma tried her hardest not to act hurt or like it got to her this behavior. She was capable of looking after her baby brother she had done a couple of times before.

Emma in all honesty didn't really blame her mother for taking these precautions even if Neal was nearly four now. But the last few year's things had been fairly quiet in town, which was strange, yes there had been a couple minor hiccups but they were quickly resolved. Emma had also grown much closer to Killian she had with his help let go of the past and learnt to move on.

They were on the very early stages of planning to move in together, well they did spend most of their time together now. Emma found it funny how she had roped Killian into babysitting with her stating that she needed some company for when her brother went to bed. He of course had suggested Henry but she quickly made up the excuse that her son was off doing other things.

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see Hook sat on the couch pretending to read a magazine. Finally Snow finished on the list and gave a sad smile like she was about cancel her plans and stay.

"Mom go we'll be fine really." She smiled making sure to take the list and slip it into her pocket.

"Okay."

Emma watched as her mother turned slowly and left, heaving a sigh of relief she shut the door.

"Even I lost track of that list half way through love." She smiled and made her way across the room towards where he was sitting.

"She's still pretty overprotective after what happened with the wicked witch."

Killian nodded placing the magazine down on the arm with slight confused look on his face."I do not understand how these woman can have so many problems. " His eyes still trained on the book.

Emma tried her hardest not to laugh. There were a lot of things that Hook didn't understand about this world but he was getting better with her help. "I'm guessing you were reading the problem section?" Emma sat down beside him, she knew she shouldn't be laughing at his confusion but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Some of the things he came out with tipped her over the edge.

"Is that what it was love?" Hook burrowed his brow letting out a slight shiver at the though. Emma leaned over and scooped up the toddler who was trying to climb up onto the couch with them. She gently placed him into her lap as he let out yawn.

"Someone tired?" The little boy shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. "Let's go, I think maybe Henry left his book here". Emma slowly got up then stopped when Killian didn't go to make a move also. He glanced up and stood quickly from the look she was giving him.

"Would your lads book really be appropriate for the child?" Emma though about it for a second the stories in the book were fairy tales what little kid doesn't like them. She would just have to avoid the more frightening ones for now. In the end they didn't have to read any of the stories out of the book because Neal had already fallen asleep quite quickly.

"That was a lot easier then I thought." Emma shut off the light and headed back down the stairs with hook trailing behind. "So what movie should we watch?" She opened a drawer with a pile of movies inside. Killian tried not to cringe remembering last time they had watched a movie. Henry had suggested the movie Hook but that had ended very badly and caused a few comments throughout.

"I will leave the choice up to you love but please none about a certain flying boy." Emma rolled her eyes and picked the first DVD she could find which so happened to be a romance. She slipped in the disk and settled down on the couch next to Killian who moved his arm so it was around her shoulders. Things were pretty peaceful and relaxed for about an hour that was until crying could be heard from up stairs. Emma half asleep jumped up when she heard the crying and darted up stairs to find Neal sat up rubbing at his eyes with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey what's wrong? She rushed over and crouched down beside the bed having not dealt with this before. Killian was close behind wondering if he could be of any help.

"Monsters". The young boy whispered shivering slightly. Emma reached over and flicked on the lamp flooding the room with light.

"What type of monsters? She was unsure if talking about it would help much but it was worth a shot. Neal stared at her for a long second thinking about what he was going to say but then shook his head.

"Can I make a suggestion love? Killian stepped into the room she was surprised he interrupted considering he's stay out of the way attitude.

"Sure go ahead". Emma watched as he walked across the room and took a seat near the bed.

"I once had a friend who battled monsters for a living but these monsters were a different kind. They were big and ugly hairy men who loved to steal gold." The little boys eyes went wide which Emma immediately mistaken it for being scared.

"Killian really?"

He frowned and looked over at her then back at the boy."Are you afraid?" Neal shook his head shifting slightly still hugging his stuffed animal. "But as the years passed he learnt to deal with these monsters by becoming strong and brave, between you and me the plank was used a awful lot. It wasn't long before he fell in love with a young maiden who agreed to sail the seas with him and saw the world." Killian played with his hook as he told the story quite happily reminiscing his pirate days. Neal hung on his every word wanting to hear more about the sword fights and finding treasure.

Hook found it funny that the boy though all this was some made up story. As he drew the story to an end he stood from the chair along with Emma who carefully lifted the covers over the sleeping boy as he lay down. She quickly flicked the lamp off and went to leave the room heading back down the stairs. Emma sat back down on the couch forgetting about the movie they had been watching.

"I didn't realize you had a way with kids." Hook sat beside her and gently pulled her into his arms kissing her cheek.

"Well I'm not just your average handsome pirate I have many talents." Emma rested her head back letting out a laugh.

"So what else are you hiding?" Killian went silent for a few minutes thinking her question through wondering how he could answer.

"I am quite good at games which involve drinking."

Emma smirked."Well that's a big surprise." She shook her head and closed her eyes feeling tired from the day. It had been draining sitting doing paperwork in the office she preferred to be out and about doing the rounds.

"I can teach you, I have been told I'm quite the teacher." Hook whispered in her ear as she slowly started to drift off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was something soft being thrown over her but she was too tired to see what it was.

The following day Emma woke to the smell of coffee she stretched out her arms and stood from the couch. Killian was still sat in the same position but wide-awake with a mug in his hands.

"Nice sleep love?" She slowly stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Not too bad." Snow was at the stove mixing some liquid in a pan.

"Morning." She smiled widely and continued to stir happily. "How did it go last night?"

Emma sat down on one of the stools and sipped at the coffee."Pretty well". She decided to leave out the whole part about Neal having a bad dream just encase it set her off.

"Any ideas why Neal is talking about pirates this morning and stealing treasure?"

Emma tried to hide her laugh by taking another sip of her drink. "No idea." She was glad when David and Killian joined them. The conversation soon changed while everybody made breakfast for themselves then left for work.


End file.
